The present invention relates generally to the field of information analytics tools and methods in data mining and, more particularly, to eliciting and capturing domain knowledge as part of the data mining process.
Using text and information mining to find insights in volumes of data is non-trivial. Often endless “googling” (referring to use of the well-known search engine for searching the web) is done to search various kinds of information which might lead to insights. However, such googling is labor-intensive and time-consuming. Furthermore, to make sense of the search results may require significant manual processing. Even so, the results may not be valuable.
Better methodologies and tools are needed to help identify insights in the information.